Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display devices and organic EL display devices are widely used. Furthermore, in recent years, accompanying the widespread use of smart phones and tablet terminals, capacitance type touch panels have been attracting attention. A sensor substrate of a capacitance type touch panel usually has a structure in which wiring is formed by patterning ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) or a metal (silver, molybdenum, aluminum, etc.) on glass; in addition, an intersection of the wiring has an insulating film, and there is a protective film for protecting the ITO and the metal.
As a conventional touch panel, those described in published Japanese translation 2013-532868 of a PCT application, JP-A-2010-137447 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) and JP-A-2014-85612 are known.